What Comes First
by PonySeries
Summary: Rainbow Dash's Biography for the 1st 25 years of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Biographies may just be a new trend, so I created a biography for the pony with the least back story, Dashie! Also: If I'm wrong, sorry. Hasbro owns MLP. Oh, I need an intro. Wait...

A week ago

Hi, my name's Rainbow Dash. You probably know me. Anyway, today Zecora called, saying that she had a memory spell. She wanted to test it out on us.

Twilight was a Unicorn and would love to, but she had to study a bit and suggested to be second.

Rarity, also a Unicorn, wanted to take the lead, but she was busy with her clothes business and wanted to be second. Twilight was about to say she was third, but then her calendar fell out of her saddlebag and realized that she was busy-something to do with Canterlot. Panicking, she said she would be last and hurried out.

Fluttershy was scared to death and said she would be fifth. She wanted to be sixth, but Zecora looked at her and said, "Pony of Yellow, that cannot do. I have schedules and other work too."

Applejack vouched for third, and nobody argued.

Pinkie Pie didn't understand, so we had to explain it to her a million times before she understood and simply said" Fourth."

So I was first.

And that explains everything.

Today

I walked into Zecora's tent. She was mixing up something that looked blue. I figured out it was the memory spell.

"Hey, I'm here!" I said.

Zecora looked at me and said. "Rainbow, I think all is going swell. I'm almost done with the memory spell."

"Anything I can do?"

"Yes you can, I am missing one more thing. Look into this pot and ask me a question from within."

Actually, one question had been bugging me.

"Was I always athletic?"

"Very Good. Now the spell is done. With this you will recall if you really wanted to run."

Good. I actually can't remember anything before 15, and my adventures started when I was 17 except how I got my cutie mark.. Pretty lame. Now I'm 26 and married. I watched as Zecora dropped the mix into a glass. She stared at it. She said" I'll give you the basic details of your life. First, you were born in the night of a village in strife. "

"What?"

"Second, before you met Applejack, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you had already fought with Fluttershy."

"Really?"

"Third, you were not the same like in now, you see. Several times you were tested in loyalty."

"That's impossible...but what about my question?"

"I can only see a few little facts. Now drink this and go into your memory trance."

I drank it, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I remembered every single thing. It had worked. When I looked at the window, it was raining! I spotted Zecora drying herself.

"How did it in a few hours?"

"My dear Rainbow Dash, you have been in this spell For 2 and a half days flat."

"THAT LONG? I HAVE TO GET HOME!"

"Dear, calm down, because of the rain you cannot. I fed you in a special way, so you would not rot.'

"OK...thanks."

"That you cannot go home, I am sorry. We can sip juice while listening to your story."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Zecora had prepared fruit juice. She poured it into the glass. " I see you know the answer to your question within."

"Yes!"

"Perhaps now you can start your tale and begin."

"Okay. Just exactly like you said, I was born in a striving night...:


	2. Year !: Finding a Home

**Sorry the last chapter was a little rushed. Anyway, it's going to appear as if Rainbow Dash was writing a biography when in fact she's telling it to Zecora.**

**Year 1: Finding a Home**

I was born in a non-Equestrian village that wasn't poor, but it was having a drought, that even a carrot slice was priced 170 bits. My parents knew I couldn't survive in the unliked fast, so they had only 3 non- violent plans. One was to let me eat even dirty grass and migrate along with them, another was to beg the fancy earth ponies that visited to take care of me, but there was a fat chance of that. Third was to hide me in a fancy pony's bag and use a silent spell, the most valuable thing they had on me, and hope I would get to a unicorn village (back then, although all three tribes were at peace, it was still divided into tribe villages) - so they would use a memory spell on me, and I would forget that I was a Pegasus, so I wouldn't realize that I was adopted. It was dangerous, tough. If I never knew how to fly, I would never survive, and people would laugh at me when I said I was a unicorn, plus more. That was probably the best choice of the three, tough. Dark grass was unhealthy and the earth ponies only came to make fun of us for no good reason whatsoever. Plus, earth ponies always, always had food in their saddlebags.

So that was it. My parents sneaked into the meeting ground of the earth ponies and used their silent spell on me. I was mugged and silent, and not even the flapping of my wings could be heard. They picked a bag that had apples, plus a blanket to keep me warm. They tearfully put me in a bag, kissed me one last time, covered me with the bag cover and flew away in fear of getting caught. If they ever saw me again; I would think I was a unicorn without a horn. After a few minutes, an earth pony picked up the saddlebag and the journey began.

It was a bumpy ride along the way, since we were traveling in what I guess was a chariot. For my baby tummy, I just picked up a very tiny slice of apple and ate it. No chewing or picking could be heard. I was doing this for 2 days, when we stopped near a bridge with mud on its sides. The dumb bag (along with another one) landed there, and the snobs didn't want to carry anymore. So they left me. I had a snack, and I must have ate it while standing up, because crumbs fell on the floor, and then a janitor came and hardly noticed the bags. He did notice the crumbs, however, and swept tem. He wasn't exactly eco-he threw the crumbs into the sea...along with two saddlebags'. I cried when I felt my first sensation of falling, but I had a silent spell on me... So no Pegasus or unicorn used magic or skills to stop me from falling. I landed safety in the water, though. The current carried me away, and I had no idea what was going on, so I just ate more and more tiny bites of the apple. Well, nopony could guess what happened next, because the current that swept me away... was a undiscovered current, one that nopony knew about. It's still not charted now, but there have been several warnings on where it leads to- an icy continent full of big frozen cliffs.

I bumped on an Ice Berg and stopped. Opening the flap (I was that smart?) I saw the Ice Continent. But to me, it was like blue shiny cold rocks that had mean faces on them and were spooking me to death. The falling snow touched my shoulder and I shivered. Looking to my back I didn't saw the saddlebag, which, in my baby mind, means that the monsters had ate it! I was (silently) crying to tears when a snowflake landed on my little blue nose.

As Pinkie Says: Giggle at The Ghostly. I laughed so much that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was super cold...I didn't close he flap! I stood up in the iceberg saddle and saw the other bag had luckily been caught by a small wave and was floating away. Now, I mentioned how I stood up, that's because Pegasus' wings help you stand up. But my wings were cold, and it was hard to stand. I had only one option: jump. But if you don't know what an option is...how can you use it?I tipped the bag by accident and was about to drown. I could do nothing. Then I saw a pink flap on the other bag.

My cute Pegasus power let me say "shiny!" and paddle to it. I crawled my way in. My tail had been attached to the apples with ice. My original bag sunk, thanks to ice shards getting in there, while my new bag floated away. It landed in a unicorn land, just what my parents hoped. Then the silent spell wore off. Meaning I was heavier. Way heavier. But that also meant that people could hear my cries, and a couple was passing by.

The couple used their magic to bring the bag to them. They opened it and saw a filly with frozen apples attached to her small tail.

"A Pegasus in a saddlebag? Plus this bag looks like Earth Pony fashion. What do you think, Sam?"

"I don't know, Ben. But I've readthat a faraway Pegasus village was in drought. This Baby in the basket must be one of then sent with hopes."

Soon, they adopted me. When My Mane and Tail had color, they named me Rainbow Dash.

In the next chapter, Dash tries racing but fails!


End file.
